dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zirnitra
Zirnitra(ツィルニトラ;Tsu~irunitora), or jus Zir, is a completely Black Dragon and the original Dragon Emperor, known as Dark Mage Dragon(ダークメイジドラゴン; Dākumeiji doragon). He carries the name of True Dragon Emperor(真竜皇帝;Maryukotei), and is the former master of the current Heavenly Dragon Emperors, Ddraig and Albion, now risiding on the Sacred Gear Black Edge Night, 'of the fanfic Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. Much more like Ddraig and Albion, his power is feared among the Three factions due to the strength to kill both Gods and Satans. However, he chose to be sealed inside a Sacred Gear and be the Guardian Spirit of the Vortigern clan. Appearance Zirnitra has the appearance of a large, larger than both Albion and Ddraig, western dragon with black and grey deformed scales and two devilish horns sprouting from the sides of his head, a black jewel decorating his forehead and black eyes. Unlike other dragons, Zirnitra's wings are very large. Personality Despite his frightning appearance and large size, Zirnitra is an amicable, gentle and extremely calm dragon, wanting nothing more than peace and harmony around him, and enjoying simple things in life, so much that this reflects on his special ability to form strong barriers. He deeply loves both his apprentices and claims that they're the closest things he has to a family, being completely shocked knowing the everlasting rivalry between the two. He also shows to be extremely humble by claiming that he has still a lot to learn, despite his immense powers and being considered the God of Witchcraft. History Born the original Dragon emperor, Zirnitra was considered one of the Dragon divinities besides Great Red and Ophis, the first one to come in contact with humans, teaching them magic, and the tutor of the current Heavenly dragons, Albion and Ddraig. However, when the War between the Three factions broke loose, Zirnitra used his powers to shield his dragon companions and take the weights of the war onto himself, being almost killed during it. It was believed that was during that same period that Ddraig and Albion began their legendary rivalry to decide who would be the true successor of the name of True Dragon Emperor. Barely escaping death, Zirnitra was saved by the Vortigern clan, which he swore endless loyalty to, and let himself be sealed inside the clan's sword, which later would be turned into a sacred Gear. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Considered the third strongest dragon to ever live, only under Great Red and Ophis, and a dragon deity, Zirnitra is one of the strongest characters in the fanfic. Being the tutor of both the current Heavenly Dragons, it is to believe that he can easily surpass both of them. 'Master Magician -' Zirnitra is also a very powerful magician, being the one who introduced witchcraft to humans and taught both Heavenly Dragons their signature abilities. Despite his outdated knowledge, he can create new types of magic to counter existent ones in seconds. 'Barrier -' Zirnitra's signature ability, the ability to create bubble-like barriers that drains the willpower of it's victims, unabling them to fight. According to Ddraig, this ability reflects Zirnitra's calm and serene personality. 'Flight -' Despite being wingless, Zirnitra can use magic to allow his gigantic body to fly. Trivia * Zirnitra's appearance and images are based around the shadow dragon from '''Blue Dragon:Ral-Grad. * Like Ddraig and Albion, Zirnitra is based on a Dragon from wendish mythology of same name, known as the God of sorcery. Also, while Ddraig represents the Welsh and Albion, the Saxons, Zirnitra represents the Wends/Slavic. * Strangely, Zirnitra appears to hate bananas, preferring apples instead. * Zirnitra's title as the Dark Mage Dragon is loosely based on the Pokemon Darkrai. * The reason Zirnitra isn't listed on the 10 Most powerful creatures in the Universe is mostly due to his serene personality and mostly defensive skills and spells. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Dragons